


Swings and Roundabouts

by SoU2019



Series: Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: A young woman in possession of a royal title, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Difficult Decisions, Drachma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Idk why hakuro is always evil but he is always evil, M/M, Poor Ed, SoUarchive, ed is 26, must be in want of a husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: “I have had a very interesting time.” Hakuro said, “I spent quite some time speaking with Princess Eudoxia, she is a most captivating woman.”Roy nodded. He knew where this was going. “She is quite charming. I do not believe that I have ever met her equal.”“Connections, wit, and beauty.” Grumman had said, “What more could someone want in a wife?”
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Royed OTPoly 2020 SoU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815196
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Swings and Roundabouts

It was difficult to believe that he had made it. The news had been announced earlier that day, and he still couldn’t brush off the sheer sense of bewilderment that enveloped his mind. The Fuhrership had been a vague dream formed out of the blood of innocents, and despite working ceaselessly for over 2 decades, part of him had whispered that he would never live to achieve the leadership of the country. He had beat the odds. He had survived 7 assasination attempts, 3 scandals, and 1 coup that had not only saved the country, but the world from the homunculi. It really didn’t seem real.

Roy Mustang, the youngest Fuhrer in the history of Amestris, looked around the room at his subjects and grinned. At his side, Riza tsked, and he turned to see her give him a look that said  _ ‘At least pretend to be dignified,’ _ unfortunately for her, he could not possibly care any less about dignity. There would be plenty of time for that tomorrow; today was a day for jubilation. 

A flash of gold caught his eye, he spun around leaving Riza and her security team to follow at a distance. Ed looked absolutely stunning. He’d been positively captivating the night that they had gone out on their first date 6 years ago, but Ed at 26 was undeniably the most pulchritudinous person he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. He was wearing a dark red suit perfectly tailored to fit him. The rich velvet tones shimmered underneath the chandelier’s light, and made it look just as glossy as the hair that cascaded down in a simple ponytail. There were fewer things in this world that Roy wanted to do more than run his fingers through those silky strands, but that would have to wait.

Ed seemed to sense his presence, and he turned to give him a smile so bright, that temporarily blinded him and made him forget where he was.

“Congratulations Fuhrer.” The woman Ed was talking to said, “Your speech was riveting, I don’t think I heard anyone so much as cough while you spoke.”

“Thank you,” Roy said, “I strive to keep my audience’s attention.”

Ed snorted, “That’s because you don’t write your own speeches.”

He brought his hand up to his chest in mock pain and plastered a betrayed look on his face. “I beg to differ! I--”

“He’s good with the delivery,” Ed said looking at the woman, “Randels writes the script.”

“Must you insist on giving away all of my secrets?” He asked, and was delighted by the laugh that emerged out of Ed’s throat.

“Dr. Violet Drankerman is the head of the political department at the university.” Ed said gesturing at the woman who was looking between them faintly amused.

He extended his hand, and she took it. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said, “I hope that Edward hasn’t been causing too much trouble at the university.”

“Dr. Elric has been a fantastic addition to the Alchemical Department, even if the number of explosions in the labs has gone up significantly under his direction.” Dr. Violet Drankerman said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

He turned to look at Ed with a raised eyebrow. “The force field array?”

Ed sighed, “The fucking force field array.” he said shaking his head.

Roy had lost track of the number of times he had awoken to hear Ed scratching desperately into a notebook while mumbling to himself about force fields. Ed had ranted on multiple occasions about how simple the array was, but how impossible it was to execute properly. Apparently it was perfectly simple in theory, but in practice it led to  _ a lot _ of backfiring. 

Ed looked at him, “You tired yet?” Ed asked.

Roy shook his head, “I’m never tired.”

Ed rolled his eyes, and turned to Dr. Drankerman, “He’s been up since 5 am, and last time I checked it was nearly 9pm.” He turned back to Roy, “You have work tomorrow. You need sleep.”

To anyone who didn’t know Edward Elric, this obsession with other people’s wellbeing might come off as overbearing, but it was the only way that Ed knew how to live. The years spent caring for Al, and later helping with his rehabilitation, had turned Ed into someone who showed his love through taking care of those people in his life. It had taken a sleepy murmured conversation while lying with their limbs intertwined, and golden hair tickling Roy’s nose for him to realize that it wasn’t that Ed couldn’t voice his feelings, but that he hadn’t felt the need to say anything because in his eyes, he had been telling Roy he loved him everytime he cleaned the house, force fed him dinner, and physically dragged him away from his desk when he had decided that it was time for bed. Roy knew that Ed cared for him, but a year into their relationship the doubts had settled in, and when he had finally confronted Ed while they were both spent, and comfortable in their bed, he had realized what should have been obvious from the start. Ed didn’t verbally voice his love, but his actions always spoke much louder than he ever could.

“I’m fine Ed,” He said, unable to hide the fondness in his tone. “20 more minutes, and then you can distract Hawkeye while I make a break for the car.”

“Fine,” Ed said, studying him. “I’m going to introduce Violet to the Drachman Princess, and then I'm going to go tell Havoc to get the car ready.”

He nodded, “Please apologize to the Princess for Ed’s language, I am hoping to avoid an international incident.” He said to Dr. Drankerman. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Ed stuck his tongue out and muttered something about a ‘meddling bastard’ but Dr. Drankerman seemed to find the exchange funny, and she led Ed away in the direction of the Drachman entourage. 

Roy watched them go, admiring the way the velvet jacket sat perfectly around Ed’s waist.

“Congratulations, _ Fuhrer _ .” A deep voice said behind him, and Roy steadied himself. Maybe he should have let Ed take him home when he had the chance.

“General Hakuro,” he said, turning to see the man who had been an unavoidable thorn in his side since he had joined the upper brass. “I hope you have enjoyed your evening.”

“I have had a very interesting time.” Hakuro said, “I spent quite some time speaking with Princess  Eudoxia, she is a most captivating woman.”

He nodded. He knew where this was going. “She is quite charming. I do not believe that I have ever met her equal.”

“King Nikoli has been quite generous by sending her to you at this time.” Hakuro said.

If Hakuro didn’t have his gnarly roots buried so deep in Amestrian nobility, Roy would have gotten rid of him a decade ago. It was easy enough to run circles around Hakuro most days, and the man hadn’t done anything of note since the Bradley regime, but much like an ink stain on a handkerchief, there was nothing that could extract him from the government. The recent negotiations with Drachma had gone relatively well, and Roy had done his best to encourage friendly relations with the Dimitrov Dynasty, but it had been difficult to navigate the centuries of antagonism that lay between their respective countries. Hakuro, much like the rest of the old noble families of Amestris, had begun to push for a more traditional alliance that would appeal to King Nikoli’s archaic tastes.

“The King has been most kind.” Roy said, feeling all the euphoria of the day fade. “Princess Eudoxia is an excellent diplomat, I hope that we shall be graced with her presence for the foreseeable future.” 

Hakuro hummed, “Yes. It would be most unfortunate for this unprecedented opportunity to slip through our fingers.” Sharp eyes narrowed, and Roy took a deep breath. “Creta has been in talks with the King for quite some time. It would be a catastrophe to let Creta take that away from us.”

“I am well aware of that.” Roy said calmly. “Amestris has offered Drachma some exceptional trade treaties, and it would be foolish of the King to dismiss us so quickly.”

“The son of the Cretan Emperor would be quite an alliance for Drachma.” Hakuro said.

“I didn’t realize that we were reverting to such antiquated tactics for ensuring treaties.” Roy said stiffly.

That was a lie. He had realized. He had realized it a year ago when Grumman had first fallen ill and had begun the process of transferring power. Eudoxia Dimitrov was the epitome of what a princess of Drachma should be. She was 30 years old, with bright blue eyes, flaxen hair and she carried herself with a dignity that was eye-catching. The King had begun to use her as his diplomat only a few years earlier, and her political acuity and quick wit had made her an excellent representative for her country. 

_ “Connections, wit, and beauty.” _ Grumman had said,  _ “What more could someone want in a wife?” _

He had still been sore from certain activities that he had engaged in with Ed only a few hours before, and there he was, sat at the foot of his mentor’s bed, being told to marry for political gain. Grumman had laughed at his horrified expression, which he had been too slow to mask, and told him that this marriage alliance would unite them with one of the most powerful nations in the world, and would ensure peace along the northern border. He knew Grumman was not the only one who had seen the potential, and he had suffered the sideways glances he received every time he greeted the princess. He had heard the whispers which commented on his ‘cradle-robbing-tendencies’ and how he had ‘always had a soft spot for blondes’ but he had done nothing to encourage these rumours, quite the opposite in fact, he had made a point of being seen with Edward at military functions, and to let the paparazzi photograph him and Ed leaving their house together. Unfortunately his playboy personna backfired as the tabloids claimed that he would get bored of his ‘boyfriend’ and go chasing royal skirts. Rage flooded through him, and it took every ounce of self control to keep his face neutral.

Hakuro made a noise that had Roy imagining how good it would feel to snap his neck. “Don’t be a fool, Mustang.” Hakuro said, “You may be Fuhrer, but you gained that title by having our support, don’t let that bad mouthing runt ruin the future of Amestris.” And then Hakuro did the only wise thing Roy had ever seen him do, he turned around and walked away.

Fury blurred his vision, and in a couple of strides, he reached the patio doors, and stormed into the garden. He was going to burn him alive. He was going to have him hung, drawn and quartered on the military parade grounds, and he was going to---he was going to do nothing. He closed his eyes, and let out a silent scream through his clenched teeth. Hakuro was a miserable old man, who had married for class, and had scorned any changes whether they be social, or technological. His anachronistic way of living had earned him many friends amongst the Amestrian elite, and Roy could not afford to alienate him so early into his term. 

Roy blinked, and looked around in the moonlight. He was in some sort of rose garden that had a small fountain and a few benches nestled amongst the flowers. He felt the anger leave him, and suddenly he just felt exhausted. He had been so stressed for so long that he had forgotten what the word ‘relaxation’ meant. Collapsing onto the nearest bench, he leaned back and closed his eyes letting the sounds of the night garden fill his mind. He was Fuhrer-President Roy Mustang, not Fuhrer Hakuro. He was going to use his rule to slowly reintroduce parliament, and push Amestris away from military dictatorship, and closer to democracy. It would probably take a decade, but he would do whatever it took to achieve what he had promised Ed all those years ago. King Nikoli wanted a son-in-law who would hold a throne for life, he would be horrified if he knew that Roy wanted to install a system that could easily put himself out of power. Democracy and monarchy were contradictory, Drachma would never let him sacrifice power. Maybe the marriage alliance would work initially, Amestris would increase trade, and Creta would be forced to stay within its borders, but as the years rolled by, and Roy gave parliament more and more power Princess and First-Lady Eudoxia would complain, and Drachma would be outraged that their royal daughter married a man who was giving up his power to the people.

A low laugh escaped him, and he sighed as he stared into the starry sky. He pushed himself up, and made his way around the building and towards the rows of cars. He spotted his driver, slid into the back seat, and instructed the driver to wait for Ed.

It didn’t take long before he spotted Ed walking towards the vehicles.

“Hey, I didn’t see you leave. You okay?” Ed asked as he slid in.

Roy nodded, and the car pulled out of the parking lot and the engine roared as they began the short journey home.

Ed was still looking at him quizzically, but he didn’t say anything else until the door had been shut and bolted behind them.

“You are oddly quiet.” Roy said, taking Ed’s coat.

“You’re one to talk.” Ed said, plopping down on the sofa.

“That is a rather ironic use of that phrase.” Roy said as he looked at Ed.

Ed smiled, but it quickly faded. “It's just--Violet said something to me after we spoke with Eudoxia.”

Well then. Roy sat down beside him on the sofa. “What did she say?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Ed turned away, “She said something about Drachma wanting a marriage--” Ed’s breath hitched, but he continued before Roy could say anything. “The princess is very pretty, I know you will always prioritize Amestris, and I accept that. If--If you need to marry her, I can-”

That was enough, he threw his arms around Ed, and pulled him close. “No. Ed, no.” He repeated into Ed’s shoulder. “I could never do that. I have become the Fuhrer in order to make up for my sins, not to sin even more.” He could feel Ed shudder, and he felt his heart clench at the thought of what it must have taken for Ed to even think what he had said. They had been together for 6 years. Ed had given him 6 of the best years of his life, and to throw that away for a treaty that could be negotiated in a dozen different ways would be criminal. He hugged Ed closer, and he felt the tension dissipating. “I won’t deny that such an alliance would be of great initial benefit to the country,” He said, feeling Ed’s trembling breaths. “But Drachma would disapprove of my plans for democracy, and it would make my plans much more difficult to execute.”

Ed drew back a little, but his damp eyes didn’t meet Roy’s. “Are you sure?” Ed asked, his voice tight, and his shoulders slumped.

“Yes, Ed.” He said earnestly, “I have never been so certain in my life.” He smiled as Ed’s eyes finally met his. “Infact, I am so certain that I might have to propose marriage to you at some point.” He said, and watched as Ed’s eyes widened and a flush dusted his cheekbones.

“That sounds---” Ed paused, grasping for words. “Alright.”

Roy pulled Ed back in for another embrace as they both processed the words that had just been spoken. Slowly Ed drew back, and this time there was a softness to his expression that Roy didn’t see very often.

“Come on, I have a surprise.” He said as he tugged Roy up to his feet, and pulled him into the ensuite bathroom.

“What’s this?” Roy asked, as he stepped into the warm bathroom. The lights were off, but the light of a dozen candles was bright enough to illuminate every corner. The tub was full of steaming water, and a small bench had been set up to function as a table for a bottle and two champagne glasses.

Ed shrugged, slightly sheepish. “Well I figured you’d be tired after all the big parties, so I thought we could have a bit of a surprise party for two.”

What on earth had he ever done to deserve Edward Elric? If there was any justice in the world, he would have been saddled to a manipulative old hag who worked him to death, and made sure that his life was a living hell, but instead he had been gifted a young man, who foresaw every need, and did his best to see that they were all met.

“You are,” He began, pulling Ed close and planting a kiss on his lips “Absolutely wonderful.”

-

Somewhere on the other side of town, Alphonse Elric was parking his car, stowing away the spare key to Ed and Roy’s house, and sweeping receipts for champagne and discarded candle packaging into a paper bag. Ed always complained about Roy being the romantic, but really, Ed was really just as bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write Hakuro as a nice person.


End file.
